


Hello, Mr. Heartache

by xCloudy_1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash-ish, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCloudy_1412/pseuds/xCloudy_1412
Summary: Kaito didn't think his life was a rom com but now that his girlfriend of 3 years left him for some small reason, he was starting to think otherwise.Leave it up to his friends to cheer him up.





	Hello, Mr. Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching Magic Kaito 1412, I noticed that they made a parody of 'Sekai no Owari' and them being one of my favorite bands (and voice provider for my favorite vocaloid) I decided to write this ~~short~~ long fic based off of their single, Mr. Heartache!
> 
> Mr. Heartache is a collab with Owl City and is definitely a poppy tune that never fails to make me dance, check them out they have the full MV on YT!
> 
> General warnings included language, sexual innuendoes, grammatical errors and misspellings but overall, this is the fluffiest one shot I have ever written to date. 
> 
> Without further ado, read on~!

_"Let's break up."_

_He could still remember the scenery in 1080p, cherry blossoms fluttering down, the sun peeking through the tiniest gaps of the pink trees, one lone girl standing ephemerally in front of him wearing a white dress with a pink cardigan._

_One girl who held the most nonchalant expression as she brought Kaito's entire world down onto its knees._

_"We just don't work out."_

_She had shrugged, as if the entire situation didn't matter to her as much as it did to Kaito._

_"W-Was it something I did? I gave you flowers, or maybe you didn't like the dance hall I took you to last week? Or was it the resto we ate at last night? I—"_

_Kaito swore he had done everything perfectly, he loved her unconditionally, he remembered every important event and made sure to make her feel special so why?_

_"Don't you get it? You're just too overbearing, Kaito. Too clingy and too affectionate, you embarrass me whenever we're in public."_

_"You're just too much, Kaito. I can't stand you anymore."_

_And just like that, Kaito's world dulled to a sad grey and the cherry blossoms that fell at the speed of 9.8 seemed to have slowed to a halting stop._

♥︎♡♥︎♡

What he did next was probably reckless abandon but he had an IQ of 400 and missing a few (okay, maybe 10) sessions of Uni wasn't all that big for Kaito if it weren't for his nosy-ass friends who've been knocking on his apartment's door after the 3rd session of a missing Kaito.

They took turns, Aoko tried to break down his door every morning, Saguru tried to coax him with chocolate (almost worked if Kaito hadn't remembered the big ass pile of pity chocolate he bought for himself), Akako tried to enchant the door open around midnight (shooed her away with a threat to start a witch hunt) and so the cycle repeated. 

Aoko, Saguru, Akako, so it repeated for the next couple of days until one morning. 

One very, very early morning. Kaito awoke to the sound of rap knocking that was distinctly not how Aoko does it and the male had to look at his digital clock to check what time it was and it read 5:45 AM. What. The. Fuck. _Whom_ the fuck would be knocking at his apartment at 5 in the morning?!

"Kaito," A smooth and rather annoying voice that sounded a lot like his own started and it all made sense.

"Go away, Kuroba Kaito is currently in Britain fighting against alcoholics." Groaned out Kaito in a false feminine voice that sounded like the apartment's cleaning lady. 

"I know that's you Kaito, open the door please?" Damn. Kaito almost unlocked the door just from the tone of the resident detective's voice. "Try again later, in a different language and from a safe 30 kilometer distance. Thank you." The messy haired man responded, this time in the annoying phone lady's voice. He was met with a long dragged out sigh as Shinichi might have given up, judging from the faint rustling and shuffling that grew quieter and quieter. 

Kaito relaxed when the rustling softened into nothingness as he leaned back against the couch, grabbing his lavender blanket and wrapping it around himself like a cocoon. He was about to reach for his 20th bar of pity chocolate when the door slammed open revealing a Kudo Shinichi followed by Aoko, Saguru and Akako.

"How?!" The magician-to-be squeaked out as Shinichi brandished in front of him a few Bobby pins no doubt supplied by Aoko. "I've been your friend for 4 years Kaito, I can pick up a thing or two." Shinichi snickered out before taking a step to the side to let Aoko have free reign.

"You idiot!!" Aoko shouted out, launching forward and beating her fist against the magician's head. Kaito let out a whine of pain as he curled up in his blanket. "Who told you to lock yourself in your apartment for god knows how long?!" The mop-fu champion hissed out, with a rather livid expression.

"My ex, well, she implied it at least." Kaito answered softly, and took sick pleasure in the way that the quadruple terrors faces shone with understanding as the pieces clicked together. "I'll break 202 of her bones," Aoko growled out, cracking her knuckles and preparing to storm to Kaito's ex's dorm.

"Now, now Aoko. Let's not get carried away, there must be a logical reason to all of this." Saguru spoke out in a diplomatic tone but Kaito noticed the slight tense in his jaw and how his maroon eyes darkened just the slightest bit. "Care to share, Kaito?" The Brit asked, turning to face.

"She said I was too overbearing, too affectionate and that I embarrass her in public." Kaito explained, bewildered at the sudden low growl that escaped the least-expected person. "Are you hungry, Shinichi?" Kaito asked, mistaking the growl for a growl of the detective's stomach. "She doesn't deserve you," Shinichi mechanically stated with the awkwardness of a thousand preteen boys.

"Thanks," Kaito snorted out with disbelief, moving his hand in a shooing motion as if to ask the group to promptly evacuate the place. Akako let out a low hum as she played with what seemed suspiciously like a straw doll, "Do you have a piece of her hair, Kuroba?" The witch asked with a sharp 'Oh-ho-ho-ho~!!'

"I am not assisting you in murder," The magician exclaimed with an offended gasp, much to Akako's chagrin. "Hello, detectives." Saguru chimed out with a raise of a finely shaped blonde eyebrow as he motioned to himself and Shinichi.

"Right," Akako cleared her throat and flittered over to Aoko's side to assist her in planning out a Not-Murder Punishment for the ex. 

"Um, guys," Kaito started with a fidget, "No offense but I really need some time alone so could you all leave?" He asked, almost pleaded as another wave of pain washed over his form at the constant talk of his ex. "Right," Shinichi stiffly agreed whilst dragging the other three (pretty impressively actually) out of the apartment and Kaito was once again left alone.

With a sigh, Kaito ripped open the foil wrapped around his 20th chocolate bar and wondered if he could die from chocolate poisoning if he added in hot chocolate to the mix.

♥︎♡♥︎♡

A few hours passed and Kaito could feel the chocolate catching up to him as he found himself bent over the toilet seat, emptying his stomach of a dark mushy substance that was purely cocoa. He knew he shouldn't have tried to eat chocolate with vodka and hot chocolate.

He was halfway staggering out of the bathroom when the door slammed open for the second time that day and Kaito wondered why he even bothered to lock the door.

The same four from earlier came careening, holding respective heavy looking bags with them.

"I sincerely hope those aren't Furuko's body parts because I don't want to assist in destruction and tampering of evidence," Kaito choked out, wiping the slight bile that stuck to the corner of his lips. "You look like shit," Aoko commented with an amused expression, setting down her heavy satchel bag (Saguru and Akako did the same but instead Saguru had a large plastic bag while Akako had some sort of briefcase, only Shinichi was empty handed). 

"You look like you could use some food in your system," Saguru commented as he brought out what seemed to be ingredients to Kaito's favorite food, yakisoba. The magician physically felt himself perk up at the thought of the dish but held back because no, he was depressed because the love of his life just left him.

Saguru retreated into the kitchen with Aoko and Kaito was left in the care of a witch and a detective, "Kuroba-kun, why don't you go freshen up first?" Akako suggested as her scarlet gaze raked up and down the male's disheveled form. "Yeah," Kaito agreed almost instantly and damn, Akako was using charmspeak. 

"Won't you assist him, Kudo-kun?" Akako asked and Shinichi had stood up without hesitation and guided Kaito back to the bathroom and shit, he forgot to flush his vomit. "Sorry about that," Kaito mumbled with a wince as Shinichi nonchalantly flushed the dark liquid without even batting an eyelash. "No worries," The detective reassured him with a light ghosting pat of the magician's shoulder. "I'll be outside if you need help, you look pretty smashed." Shinichi sheepishly offered as he took a step outside and Kaito nodded, letting himself fall into silence as he waited for his bathtub to fill up. 

Turns out, taking a bath was a bad idea as Kaito fell asleep halfway and if it weren't for Shinichi bringing in his towel, he would have died for a terribly stupid reason.

"Kaito!" The detective exclaimed as the sleeping man roused from his rather suffocating dream, Kaito felt clothed arms wrap around his torso as he was brought up and he felt that it was easier to breathe. "Goddammit, you idiot!" Shinichi hissed out as he brought the naked magician out of the tub and onto the tiled floor. By now, the magician was quickly awakening and realizing the state of the situation and feeling doom draping on him like a sadistic curtain. 

"I— I," The magician stammered out as he tugged at the towel that was tightly tucked under Shinichi's arm and the detective seemed to notice to as he flushed a bright crimson and averted his gaze away. "If you're so tired then why don't you sleep on your bed?" The detective asked and Kaito shrugged, feeling rather faint (either from Shinichi seeing him naked or the fact he just woke up, he didn't know) "Nightmares," He drawled out, wrapping the towel around his waist and standing, Shinichi followed in suit all the way to his bedroom. "I need to change, not unless you want to see me naked again, Mr. Detective." Kaito teased out ever so slightly as Shinichi hastily left with a small squeak of protest.

He came out to the heavenly smell of yakisoba.

The dining table was adorned with a white cloth that had doves, top hats and many more magician motifs, his favorite mug ( 'World's Best Magician') was swabbed clean and sparkling by a China plate with a similar label (only difference was that it was 'Tristate Area's Best Magician' and something tells him it was Saguru's idea) and in front of the plate was a big pile of yakisoba and Kaito was shamelessly drooling.

"Someone's hungry." Aoko stated with a snicker as she served everyone a regular plate and took her place, sitting beside Saguru while Akako took the corner of the table and Kaito sat beside Shinichi. "Itadakimasu~." The five choruses together in various tones before digging in.

"Aoko, you put too much oil in this!" Saguru exclaimed, bringing up the rather oily noodle but Aoko just batted her eyelashes and giggled. "Kaito likes his yakisoba a little oily with lots of vegetables." Shinichi explained as Kaito gave him a bewildered look. "How'd you know?" Kaito asked and Shinichi just gave him a scandalized look. "You talk as if we haven't been friends for years." He snapped back with a very faint pout that Kaito found rather cute but that wasn't the point. 

"Yeah, sorry." Kaito apologized, he wasn't quite sure where his relationship with the detective stood at. Sure, they've known each other for 4 years, meeting at uni and sharing almost all their classes (psychology, biology, performing arts [Kaito at stage performance, Shinichi at acting] and criminology [Shinichi at homicide, Kaito at theft]) but outside of that they rarely met, Kaito's only ever seen him outside sessions with Saguru and just as a passing note. It took the two, literally 2 years before they actually went somewhere together outside Uni. 

"So we were thinking," Aoko started with a mouthful of pork (she took all the pork from the yakisoba, that greedy little—), "We planned an entire day full of just stay at home games and generally trying to cheer Kaito up!" The brunette cheered out, getting her satchel and spilling forth all the different board games she had back at her house. 

"Um, guys. I'm a little depressed here? Playing board games with a depressed person isn't exactly fun per se?" Kaito reasoned out, wanting nothing more than to slink into his bed and probably cry his heart out. "No can do, we all prepared for this." Saguru argued with a rather deadly tone as he menacingly held up a Dungeons & Dragons board that he personally brought. 

"My crystal ball foretold bad things would happen if we leave you alone, Kuroba-kun. I suggest you let us stay," Akako stated, stroking what seemed to be a miniature crystal ball that hung on her phone like an innocent strap. 

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked out timidly, hoping that the detective would pull the others out like earlier. 

"We're staying," Shinichi informed with finality, placing his chopsticks down and facing the magician. Kaito could only groan as Saguru prepped up the entire board of D&D.

♥︎♡♥︎♡

They were halfway through D&D when Kaito entertained the thought of murder as Saguru was commandeering as the Game Master and he seemed intent on making the players suffer.

"Prince Shinichi gets turned into a reptile by a disguised sorcerer and will remain like so until someone enter the forbidden forest and discovers a rundown castle." Saguru stated, replacing Shinichi's piece with a lizard and coincidentally the Forbidden Forest was halfway across the map and the castle was even further in it. 

"You sadistic little—" Kaito was immediately stopped from spouting out more insults as Aoko smacked him on the back of his head. "If you roll a two, you can ride the airship and it will literally land you right in front of it!!" She exclaimed, seemingly very invested in the game. Akako looked ready to die as her witch character was stunned for the umpteenth time by some random ogre that Saguru proofed up. 

Coincidentally, Kaito _did_ roll a two and was the first one to get to the Forbidden Forest and did reach the castle first therefore breaking Shinichi's reptile curse. Short-lived it was as Saguru continued his assault which ended up in Akako setting the board on fire just as her character was stunned again.

♥︎♡♥︎♡

"Okay so D&D was a failure." Aoko stated as she swept up the the ashes and disposing of it while Kaito attempted to convince Shinichi that Akako was just an arsonist fan and no, the board did not catch on fire by itself, remember there's always a trick or deception in magic, don't spontaneously combust Shinichi.

"I propose a game of twister!" Aoko exclaimed, coming back from throwing the garbage out. She laid the mat down at the living room and Akako immediately backed out. "I'm rigid," She said, taking a seat on the couch, no doubt preparing to enjoy herself as the men twisted and got into uncomfortable positions. "If Akako-chan isn't joining then neither am I~." Aoko chirped out, taking a seat and leaving the trio alone to play the game.

"I'll go first," Saguru awkwardly shuffled towards the mat and spun the arrow.

30 minutes later, Saguru had collapsed trying to get his hand behind his back while contorted into a pretzel and he was out. Shinichi and Kaito remained, the latter doing pretty well considering how his left leg was hooked around Shinichi's torso, his right hand pressed just a little bit away from the detective's head and the magician's face was literally brushing up against Shinichi's inseam and gods he hated the world.

"What type of messed up 69 is this?" Aoko snickered out while taking pictures of the current predicament, Saguru looked morbidly fascinated too while Akako looked rather pleased with the entire situation. "Left hand, red dot." Kaito mumbled and gods he swore his teeth almost caught the detective's jeans. The detective looked deathly pale but other than that he was completely robotic as he extended his left hand, further pushing himself onto the magician.

"Kuroba-kun, right foot, green dot~." Akako chimed out as she showed the arrows. Shit, if Kaito moved his right leg he'd practically be pushing his hip against Shinichi's pectoral muscle and ugh he hated his friends. The magician let out a small whimper (pathetic, he knows) as he shifted his right foot to just press against the green dot and oh gods he was practically rubbing against Shinichi's chest. The magician let out an exhale of hot air as he finally pressed his right foot onto the green dot but immediately regretted his exhale of relief as Shinichi's body convulsed at the sudden hot air by his groin and promptly collapsed on top of the man, earning Kaito a mouthful of jeans and a little taste of what was underneath it and he really shouldn't think about it any further. 

Somewhere by the couch he could hear the hysteric laughter of the other three and he made a mental note to prank them with all he's got after all of this was over. 

"Oh my god, it is 69." Aoko choked out between hysteric laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach as Shinichi scrambled to get off of the magician who was suffocating for the second time today. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Kaito. I got caught off guard and—" The detective rambled on as he disengaged from Kaito, his warmth quickly disappearing from Kaito's form. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Kaito stiffly reassured with a light blush showing through his poker face. 

"Wanna go again?" Saguru teased out after minutes of chuckling as Shinichi bolted to the bathroom and Kaito sent him a deadly glare that spelled out _'Try me bitch, they will never find your body.'_

♥︎♡♥︎♡

The next game was charades and it was probably the most hilarious game so far as Kaito watched with sadistic amusement as Shinichi tried to enact the phrase 'Raven and writing desk'.

The detective was currently flapping his left arm like a wing whilst miming the action of writing down and Akako seemed to have a hard time guessing it. 

"A letter?" 

"Um, air mail?" 

"Writing! You're writing a letter to someone, am I getting close? Gods Kudo, do it clearly or I will smite you!"

"Aaanddd times up!" Kaito hollered out as an alarm rang, ending the two's turn as Aoko showed Akako the answer. "How was I supposed to know that it was two words?!" She gasped out, looking scandalized while Shinichi sunk onto the seat beside Kaito, looking rather sulky at his own failure. "There, there." Kaito teased out, a little awkwardly since earlier he almost did do a dry blowjob to the man and he didn't want to remember that encounter for the next couple of years as he feared for his sexuality.

"My turn~!" Aoko sang out as she jumped up. "I'll be the guesser and Kaito will be the mime!" She exclaimed and Kaito had to let out a groan because he knew she would play dumb just to prolong his torture. 

The magician fished out a piece of paper from Saguru's deerstalker and looked at it with a longing for the paper to spontaneously combust. "Time starts now!" Saguru called out as he pressed 'Start' on the timer, Kaito quickly got into act, pointing at himself then making a heart.

"Narcissism?" Aoko asked, Kaito shook his head and continued this time pulling Shinichi (who looked mildly surprised) towards him and holding his hand. "Is this against the rules?" Saguru asked with a raise of his eyebrows while Akako shook her head and said "Nope, Kudo is a prop so technically it isn't breaking any rules."

"Sorry." Kaito apologized as he held Shinichi's hand, motioning to the action with flourish but Aoko wasn't getting it.

"Holding hands?" The little gremlin was smirking.

Kaito faced Shinichi and pulled him into a stiff hug, resisting the urge to scream 'No Homo' as the detective returned the hug as he seemed to have guessed what Kaito's word was. 

"Hugging! PDA! Oh, oh prostitute!" Oh she was downright smirking, she was cackling and Kaito wanted to strangle her so badly. 

Kaito drew an arc in the air, like a rainbow and gods Aoko was smarter than this.

He was about to consider drastic moves when the alarm rang out and Kaito revealed his word. "It's Gay Lovers, Aoko! Gay. Lovers!" Kaito exclaimed, holding the paper out for them to see. "Oh, I didn't guess that~." Aoko chimed out with a devious smirk as her grey eyes pointedly looked down at Kaito's hand which was still entwined with Shinichi's.

With an awkward couch, Kaito let go and shuffled away to get their next game; Scrabble.

♥︎♡♥︎♡

This was unfair. Playing scrabble with detectives was like playing with English majors.

Shinichi was leading with a total of 150 points, followed by Saguru then Kaito, Akako then Aoko.

"Did you just spell out Hemlocks? What the fuck is a Hemlock?" Kaito hissed out, looking at the big words dominated board as Shinichi looked satisfied with his obvious win. 

"It's a type of poisonous plant, Kaito. Know your flowers and flower language, it comes in handy with relationships." Aoko pointed out and mind you, Kaito knew a hefty amount of flower language. He always made sure to buy Furuko flowers full of deep love and meaning thank you very much. 

The rest of the game went on as expected, Shinichi won by a landslide having managed to spell the longest word in the English vocabulary and everyone admitted to their defeat. 

"I'm the English Major here and yet I'm last...." Aoko whispered out looking at the tally of scores, she was last. "Is no one gonna mention how Akako hexed the pouch to give her high scoring letters?" Saguru flatly accused as Akako bristled and vehemently denied the claim and Shinichi is just confused while Kaito just sulked with Aoko because damn, he considered himself smart.

"Maybe eating a dictionary would make us smarter." Kaito offered, holding a 1000 page Merriam Webster dictionary. "I'll take the first 500 pages," Aoko whispered back, looking ready to swallow the inedible object. "Children, calm down." Saguru cooed out in his fake mother hen voice which was laced with a layer of challenge as if he actually wanted to see the duo eat the dictionary.

"Ahem," Akako cleared her throat and pointed at the clock which read 1' o'clock, "Lunch perhaps?" The witch offered and Saguru made his way to the kitchen to whip out another one of Kaito's favorite dishes, oven toasted cheese risotto with pork strips. "I sincerely, honestly love you guys," Kaito said in a daze as he watched Saguru place 5 bowls of cheesy goodness inside the oven, missing the different reactions he got from the said people. 

"I don't want your love," Aoko and Saguru chorused with feigned disgust as Akako fumbled and shot him a satisfied expression while Shinichi just, froze. "You okay there bud?" Kaito asked, tearing his gaze from the oven to shoot Shinichi a worried glance. "Peachy." The detective replied stiffly, nodding his head like a robot who had a sudden weird revelation of some sorts. 

"Lunch is served~." Saguru chimed out, serving the again heavenly food to the group and Kaito didn't hesitate, he dug in even when it was steaming hot and it was worth it. The cheese was just the right amount of melted, a blend of mozzarella, cheddar and pepper jacks, the rice was fluffy and had the right amount of stock to soak up and the pork strips that were generously mixed in had the faintest seasoning of salt and pepper and he could kiss Saguru for making this.

"Have you ever considered becoming a chef?" Kaito moaned out as he wolfed through half of his meal, looking at Saguru with big tears eyes as if to convince him to make a restaurant and give him free food.

"Have you ever considered being an actor with those tears?" Saguru retaliated, pointing an accusing spoon at Kaito's crocodile tears. "Maybe in another life I'll be one of those funeral contractors, who knows," Kaito shrugged, finishing his meal just as Aoko took her first bite. "Are you a vacuum?" Akako whispered out shrilly as she looked at Kaito's clean plate. "Guru makes the best dishes, really. Aoko can never compete against him," Kaito informed with a satisfied sigh, sinking back into his chair and silently pleading for Saguru to make him another bowl of risotto. 

"You need a diet." Aoko decided with a glare, contemplating whether a spoon could murder someone or not. "I need a second serving," Kaito answered with a pout.

"You can have some of mine." Shinichi called out quietly, pushing his bowl towards the magician. "I love you, Shinichi." The magician exclaimed with a cry as he took the bowl and half its contents before returning it to the blushing detective. 

"I see love in the air, Ohohoho~." Akako let out a shrill laughter behind her dainty hand as she observed the two. "Akako, Shinichi has Mouri-chan waiting for him back at home. Don't go mixing him up with your weird love hexes or what have you." Kaito defended the detective as the risotto that he had just newly attained disappeared once more. "Okay, I'm full." Kaito groaned out, rubbing his belly and flopping back onto his chair. 

"We're marathoning movies after this, I bought you all those mcgyver— whatever series that you love so much." Aoko spoke up after lunch where Akako and Shinichi were washing the dishes. "I brought chick flicks." Saguru added with a smirk, and Kaito couldn't decide whether to be happy about the magician series they were about to watch or be horrified at the amount of romance movies Saguru possessed.

♥︎♡♥︎♡

4 hours into marathoning, Shinichi got up and disappeared into the kitchen. For what, no one knows until the apartment's fire alarm activated and the entire apartment complex did an evacuation.

"Care to explain yourself?" Akako took the honors of asking a fidgeting Shinichi who was the cause of all of it. "I tried to bake chocolate palmier...." Shinichi explained and oh, he was trying to make Kaito's favorite pastry. Saguru pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long exhale, "I told you that I'd bake it, knowing your abominable cooking skills Kudo." The Brit explained as the residents all went back to their apartments and the landlord shot them all one last glare before dismissing them.

"What if I just wanted to cook something for Kaito," The detective grumbled out and Aoko looked like she just made an epiphany. "Alele~? The detective wants to try and cook for Kaito?" Aoko repeated with a smirk, Kaito opened the door to his still soaked apartment and went in, dodging the puddles that were just starting to dry up. "So, since this place is thrashed. I'll go buy us some biscuits and snacks from the convenience store," Aoko decided, looking at the wet burnt piece of coal that laid on Kaito's favorite plate. "I'm go with you," Shinichi offered in cold sweat as he saw Saguru and Akako moving to leave. "You stay here with Kaito and dry some stuff up." Aoko ordered before slamming the door on their faces. 

"Some of the power outlets aren't wet," Kaito informed, plugging in the TV and booting it up. The TV opened on a weird piano recital show where someone was playing the piece called _'La Campanella'_.

"Let's dance, detective~." Kaito joked out, getting a mop to swab the wet floors with. Shinichi just chuckled and fetched a rag to use. "La Campanella is originally Paganini's." Shinichi stated as he wiped the table top, "Liszt's piano arrange is better," Kaito barked back while mopping the living room. The two fell into a familiar beat they never knew they possessed and by the time the other three got back the apartment was sparkly clean.

"I think we got the wrong apartment," Aoko gasped out, taking a step back as she surveyed the clean apartment. "No, this is room 14. This is Kaito's room." Saguru informed, checking the number plate on the door approximately fifteen times. Akako stepped in with a bag of traditional snacks and junk food, "I'll prepare tea." The witch snorted out, preparing a cup of Darjeeling tea. 

"I'll be mother," Saguru snickered out as he poured everyone a cup of tea. "You're so British." Kaito bit back whilst graciously accepting the cup. Shinichi seemed to have fallen silent as Kaito and Saguru bickered back and forth. "We're doing karaoke next~!" Aoko announced as she took out a portable karaoke machine from Akako's brief case. 

"Kaito goes first," She added with a devious smile, handing the mic to the magician. "He knows how to sing?" Akako asked Saguru and the Brit only nodded. "Between piano playing and singing, singing is his better hidden talent." Saguru answered to a bewildered Akako (and Shinichi). 

"We're going random, whoever gets the lowest score has to drink a shot of bourbon. See who lasts." Saguru explained, lining up shots of the said alcohol. 

Kaito pressed random on the karaoke machine and watched as it landed on Bon Jovi's _No Apologies_ and he could actually feel the smirk disappearing from Aoko's face as the magician got ready. 

"How well does he sing?" Shinichi asked curiously, watching as Kaito cleared his throat as the karaoke started the song. "His mother entered him to an international singing contest once," Saguru started as the karaoke displayed the first lyrics on screen, Shinichi inched closer in curiosity. "He won with a standing ovation."

_"No apologies, we will not back down!"_

Kaito's voice was smooth and crisp, sounding like a perfect rockstar and Shinichi was absolutely bewildered because hello, they had the same voice. The magician held the mic close to his lips as he belted out the next lines with far more finesse than a normal casual singer should have.

_"We are not afraid, not a drop of doubt!"_

The way Kaito sang screamed out emotions, Aoko and Akako found themselves nodding their heads and waving their hands, echoing the harmony of the song. Kaito's voice dropped to a low husky whisper as the stanzas rolled in and Shinichi thought that he might have died already and he was just listening to an angel coaxing him to heaven, or maybe hell since maybe Kaito's voice was far too arousing for his own good.

_"Let's start this from the happy ending, just another white trash train track kid fighting for survival tryin' not to do like his daddy did."_

Shinichi sincerely hoped that the song ended quickly because he wasn't sure if he could survive the entire song without jumping the gun and tackling Kaito. Thankfully, after 4 minutes of pure torture as Kaito sang out the last chorus along with the harmony of Akako and Aoko. The song ended and Shinichi had to stop himself from gaping like a fish.

"Good one," Saguru complimented with a smile and a slow clap. "But you forgot to on the mic." He added before bursting into laughter as the score displayed '0'. 

"Shit!" Kaito cussed out as he on'ed the mic, "I demand a rematch!!" He exclaimed but Aoko was halfway done in shoving the shot of bourbon in his mouth and Kaito couldn't save his dignity. 

"You're next, Guru." Kaito said with a small pout as he sat down, Saguru ended up singing a horrible rendition of 'Never gonna give you up' but managed to score a decent '57', Aoko sang a pop song by some idols named Aqours and Akako sang a weird cover of 'Phantom of the Opera' and finally it was Shinichi's turn and God did Aoko regret suggesting karaoke. 

Shinichi was given the song _'Your Guardian Angel'_ by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, a fairly simple song that had a smooth acoustic sound and very sweet lyrics but nothing could change the tone-deafness that was Kudo Shinichi.

_"When I see your smile, tears roll down my face."_

The detective sang off-key, choppy and ear grating but he seemed rather content with his own singing as opposed to the other four who looked like they were suffering. Shinichi, frankly, liked the lyrics even though he had no clue on how the song went he just followed the karaoke really.

_"And I know, I'll find deep inside me that I can be the one."_

Shinichi's eyes found their way to a certain magician who currently had his eyes closed, looking like he was trying to keep his poker face on but was failing miserably. 

_"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever, I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Shinichi finished the chorus satisfied with his self because he thought he aced it but the other three begged to differ as they wondered if they would need hearing aids this early in life. The detective's gaze remained pinned on Kaito and said magician finally realized it, only to flush a bright pink and pretended that he was listening. The detective let out a soft sigh.

Shinichi got a '100' after the song ended and Kaito had to hold Saguru back as he almost poured his tea all over the machine, "Next round. Shinichi won so he can skip this round," Aoko hastily said, putting a paper crown on Shinichi's head.

Kaito went first again and this time he made sure that he had the mic on. The machine gave him _'Speak Softly'_ from the Godfather and goodness, Shinichi was going to faint.

_"Speak softly love, and hold me warm against your heart."_

The slow pace of the song matched Kaito's low, almost purring tone as the group fell silent and Shinichi swore he was hyperventilating. Kaito looked like his personal god from where he sat at. The magician held his mic with his left hand while the other one was raised in small gentle movements, as if he was conducting the music itself. The faintest hints of sweat rolled down in HD for Shinichi and maybe it was the song but Shinichi swore he counted 6 times Kaito licked his lips. 

The song ended with Kaito taking a graceful bow whilst tossing the mic to Saguru who clapped a little faster this time around. "You got a 75." Saguru stated, reading the numbers on the screen and Kaito let out a shrill cry of protest. "I'd rate it 100 out of 10." Shinichi comforted the man sheepishly, placing a hand on Kaito's back feeling the slender muscles underneath his shirt. 

The next three scored 80 and above and again Kaito had to drink another shot and so it continued for five more rounds until everyone gave up and just started drinking. 30 shots divided unevenly later, Shinichi was staggering around, Akako was cackling like a mad woman while making sparks appear, Saguru was stuck in a makeshift jail praying to every god out there as Aoko and Kaito danced on the counter top while swinging pans around madly. 

"Lord have mercy, please let me live. I still have to figure out my own sexuality, go back to London and purchase Baker Street and oh gods—" Saguru was practically pleading at this point as Kaito proofed up a pole and started to dance around it while Aoko threw cash. Shinichi didn't move to stop the magician as he was enjoying the show. 

Apparently, Saguru thought it was a good idea to bring 4 bottles of alcohol earlier that day and now Kaito was chugging down an entire bottle for himself as he made party poppers explode, making confetti scatter everywhere, Akako and Aoko were dancing together some sort of weird dance and Shinichi was sheepishly shuffling closer to Saguru's jail in an attempt to free him.

"Dance with me, Shin-chan~!!" Kaito exclaimed, slightly slurred as he grabbed Shinichi's hands and attempted to lead him in a foxtrot. "You're drunk," Shinichi replied, smelling the traces of alcohol in the magician's breath. "That I am," Kaito agreed with a somber nod, "But I am also handsome, sexy and overall amazing." The male blabbered on as he tugged Shinichi around in what was supposed to be a dance. After the third time Kaito stepped on Shinichi's foot, the detective decided to lead and all was well, until Kaito's face turned into a lovely shade of green which was a very big alarm. Shinichi immediately carried the man over to the toilet before Kaito could puke on anyone.

Kaito doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach as Shinichi rubbed small circles on his back. "You should control your alcohol intake, everyone knows you're lightweight you know." Shinichi scolded as Kaito hacked out the last bits of bile out of his mouth and promptly collapsed back onto the detective's chest. "I want cuddles," He mumbled out, turning to cling onto the detective who was blushing a lovely shade of red, "Cuddles!" Kaito whined out again, wrapping his arms around Shinichi.

"You need sleep," Shinichi said, carrying the male with little to no difficulty to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed which had suspicious looking sheets adorned with magnifying glasses (probably a gag gift from Saguru). "I had fun today..." Kaito let out a few more muffled sounds as he brought a pillow close to his chest, cuddling it. Shinichi stayed by his bedside until the magician fell asleep.

Making sure that Kaito was asleep, Shinichi let a soft smile graze his expressions before he stood and allowing himself to press a light kiss on the magician's forehead before exiting the room.

♥︎♡♥︎♡

He found Akako and Aoko passed out on the couch while Saguru was still stuck in his makeshift jail.

"Finally," Saguru stated as he was freed from the small prison, "Sorry about that." Shinichi apologized sheepishly. "No worries." Saguru reassured with a soft smile as he collected the scattered alcohol bottles. 

"Thank you," The Brit started as he settled down on the armchair, "For making this entire plan." Saguru had a soft look in his eyes as his gaze made its way to the door of Kaito's bedroom. "We wouldn't have been able to cheer him up if you hadn't suggested to do all these things." He added, flicking a few confetti from his hair. 

"I just suggested things that I thought would cheer him up, I owe you guys a lot. I did nothing today," Shinichi answered, taking a seat against the couch. "Nonsense! You helped us, even though you did set fire to Kaito's favorite pan," Saguru trailed off with a chuckle. "You're a good man, Kudo. I don't mind welcoming you into the Kuroba family. I know you went to Furuko's apartment earlier when we all went scrambling for the items you told us to bring." Saguru stated before turning to fall asleep leaving Shinichi dumbfounded and flustered.

Was he that obvious? Oh god, he hoped not. Now wasn't exactly the time to hack up well-hidden feelings, cheering Kaito up was the current priority and hopefully, Shinichi had done enough. 

Well, he'll know in the morning for now, sleep was inviting him into a dreamland of a certain magician and domestic life.

_**You give me the strength to get up.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying from the sheer amount of fic references I put in here, I think there's like 6? 7? Did you get them all? Huehuehue.
> 
> On another topic, does anyone else cry when they listen to Kaito/KID's solo song 'Hoshizora Illusion' because I've been crying about it for the past month or two and I just can't get enough of his voice (Kappei changes his pitch and range whenever he switches from Kaito to KID and vice versa and I'm not fine—) 
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> As I promised, fluff (it was supposed to be short and sweet but noooo my hands had to type out 6k). Little to no angst and hopefully I'll continue this happy trend (hahaha), leave a Kudo or a Kuroba on your way out and maybe a review? <3 
> 
> Until next time! See you~!!


End file.
